


Bloodstains on your bed

by darwinwithadifference



Series: ScarletWidow fics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha is injured again, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: Natasha tries to hide an injury and it doesn't go well.





	Bloodstains on your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all love Natasha being too much of a badass for her own good?   
And don't we all love when Wanda takes care of her?

As far as missions went, it hadn’t been a bad one. Nobody had been captured or seriously injured, and the world was now down a few more rogue HYDRA agents. Natasha didn’t think they’d even been gone for more than two days.

She was looking forward to taking a long, hot shower and finding Wanda. And eating. As she stalked down the hall containing the Avengers’ private quarters, she contemplated her dinner choices.

A knock at her bedroom door startled Wanda out of her book.

Natasha leaned in her doorway, smirking. “Hey, little witch.”

“Hey, Nat,” she said. “How was the trip?” Natasha didn’t like talking about the specifics of missions once she was home. The most Wanda could hope for was the brief, recited verbatim. Her girlfriend could never be accused of being anything except extraordinary – but, Wanda mused, there were many ways to be extraordinary, as many bad as good.

“Fine,” was the only reply she got. “I’m going to shower. I’ll come back afterwards?”

Wanda nodded. “Sure. Want some help?” She winked.

Natasha chuckled. She gave Wanda a look that made her blush. “Don’t give me ideas, Wanda.”

When she returned half an hour later, Wanda smiled. This was her favourite Natasha: the Natasha that wore leggings and knitted sweaters and braided some of her curls back from her face. The Natasha that did exactly what Wanda expected her to do and curled up on Wanda’s bed next to the brunette.

“Sleep. I will be awake,” she said softly.

Natasha just exhaled, turned so she faced Wanda, and closed her eyes.

She dozed for a few minutes, but the pain got the better of her. She rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position, when she felt Wanda watching her.

“Are you alright, Nat?”

Natasha nodded. “Just sore muscles.”

“Come here, then,” Wanda murmured, sliding a hand behind her lower back to pull Natasha’s body against hers. But Natasha flinched. She never flinched unless she was in the throes of a nightmare or if she was in extreme pain. “Natasha?”

Her girlfriend took a few deep breaths. “I’m okay.”

“No, you are not. What’s wrong?” Wanda asked, sitting up so she could make direct eye contact. “Natasha, please tell me. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

Her girlfriend slowly sat up, but behind her on Wanda’s bedsheets were several red spots. Wanda gently turned Natasha to the side and saw corresponding stains on her sweater. “Natasha.”

Her tone made Nat swallow hard. “I’m sorry.” She paused as her vision flickered from the effort of holding herself upright. “Bullet grazed me as I was running. There’s a wound just above my right hip. I thought I’d dressed it well enough.”

“And you didn’t go to medical?” Wanda knew the answer already, and Nat knew that she knew, but she still shook her head.

“I… I can’t go to medical without thinking of the Red Room,” Natasha confessed, hanging her head. “It’s one of the only reactions I can’t control – being put under and waking up. It scares me to death; not knowing what’s happening to me while I’m unconscious.”

Wanda took her hands and traced her knuckles. “I understand, Nat. I really do. But would you rather go on your own terms or be taken against your will?”

She felt a spark of shock in her chest to see Natasha – beautiful, brave, strong Natasha – crying. She let Wanda move beside her and embrace her. Between sobs, she answered, “On my own terms, you know that. But I’m scared.”

“I know you are, Nat. I know.”

“Will you come with me?” She whispered. Her head was tucked under Wanda’s chin so that she wouldn’t have to look at the woman who cared about her. The woman who wouldn’t compromise her health. The woman she trusted.

Wanda kissed her hands. “Of course I will. Do you need help walking?”

“Please.” If Natasha was admitting to needing help, it was serious. Wanda sent a wisp of red energy to curl around Natasha’s lower back, protecting her injury as Wanda put an arm around her to support some of her weight.

“Let’s go, dear.”

Natasha knew she was affecting Wanda: the whole way down to medical, her girlfriend had been wincing or shaking her head a little. Wanda was sensitive to her feelings for obvious reasons, but this time she couldn’t block the pain from her mind.

“I don’t know why I’m in so much pain. I’ve been hurt way worse,” she sighed as they reached the long, white room.

Wanda gave her a look, eyebrow raised and head tipped to the side. “It’s still a gunshot wound, Natasha. Do not worry about me; I’m getting better at reducing the effects others’ feelings have on me.”

“What can I help you with?” One of the doctors asked, nervously approaching them. Natasha Romanov was a rare sight in the medical bay (even if she should have been a regular one).

She explained her injury and allowed the small man to lead her and Wanda to a small, hospital-like room. She supposed that the facility was really a small hospital, but she tried not to think about anything to do with the medical department if she could help it.

“Do you want me to be in the room when they put you to sleep?” Wanda asked as she helped Nat out of her clothes and into a hospital gown.

She just nodded.

Wanda saw the flash of terror in Natasha’s eyes as the needle entered her vein, and continued to hold her gaze until green eyes drifted closed. Then she let a nurse guide her back to the room Natasha had changed in.

She expanded her awareness and allowed herself to pick up on all the thoughts of the people nearby. There was Nat, her mind subdued by the anaesthetic. Wanda focused on her, ensuring that she was truly unconscious. Once she was satisfied, she collected her thoughts again and settled down to wait.

“Miss Maximoff?” A bit more than an hour later, a nurse appeared in the doorway. “Miss Romanov should wake up in the next five minutes. Would you like to be there?”

“Yes, thank you.” She stood and was led to a semi-conscious Natasha, who was shifting restlessly, hazy eyes scanning the room.

Wanda immediately took her hand and began speaking to her. “Natasha, I’m here. You’re safe. It’s alright.”

The keen gaze of the Black Widow focused on Wanda for a moment before she sighed and drifted back to sleep. Wanda kept hold of her hand while she was brought back to her room and sat down by her, prepared to wait until she woke. She’d seen some of Natasha’s previous medical experiences; the least she could do was comfort her when she woke.

Natasha’s bright curls were still in the braid she’d done earlier, except for some pieces at her temples. Otherwise, she looked as far from normal Natasha as Wanda had ever seen her. She was used to alert, intelligent, focused Natasha who knew precisely what was going on.

As Wanda was lost in contemplation, she felt an amplification of Natasha’s energy which she recognised as her waking up. Sure enough, the redhead was blinking her eyes open.

“Hey. You’re fine,” Wanda said, smiling. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Having you there helped,” she replied. “How long am I off-duty for?”

Rolling her eyes, Wanda lifted the doctor’s report from the nightstand. “First of all, Natasha Romanov, you were shot _twice _in the same place, and a fragment of one of the bullets was buried in your back.” Her girlfriend had the decency to look sheepish. “Other than that, you’re on bed rest for the next few days and then you can start moving around. Slowly.”

Natasha grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgave you long ago, dear, but thank you.” Wanda kissed her forehead and sat back, smiling. “You’re okay and that’s what is important.”

“And I’m sorry about the bloodstains on your bed.”

Giggling, Wanda kissed her properly, feeling Natasha’s smile on her lips. “An occupational hazard.”


End file.
